Dreams
by Ktboo1232
Summary: I had a dream about this thing!


Dreams

My name is Lucy. I have been having these really strange dreams lately. I just wanted to tell everyone about my most recent dream.

It was last night and I had gone to bed at about 9:30pm. That's a little early for me.

I was on this ranch in the middle of nowhere. I sat on a picnic blanket with Edward Cullen, not the guy who plays Edward in the movies but the Edward I envisioned in my head. The most beautiful sight I have ever seen, the sun was shining and Edward was sparkling. It took me a few minutes to realize that his whole family was there. We were sitting near the porch and most of the rest of his family sat on the porch having their own little picnic. I guess they didn't want to be in the sun light, but I made Edward come outside with me. I loved the way he sparkled.

The catch to the story is that I was me I wasn't Bella Swan I was Lucy Down.

We sat there I was eating he was just watching me eat, I hate it when he just watches me eat. When I looked on the porch Alice and Jasper were talking in hushed voices, but it didn't sound urgent. Carlisle and Esme were reading sitting on the love seat. The only couple missing was Emmett and Rosalie. I assumed that they were hunting, but then I looked at Edwards face and I assumed otherwise.

"Where are Emmett and Rose?"

"You don't want to know, trust me." He said in a hushed voice getting closer to my face and kissed me.

It took me a minute to remember to breath, and that his family of vampires was on the porch, with their amazing eyesight. I suddenly felt very calm not having any problem with my breathing. It took me a minute to figure it out then I breathed "thanks Jasper," he just smiled at me. I guess that Jasper was getting a little annoyed with the whole, after Edward kisses me I get a little light headed and my emotions are out of whack, so when Jasper is around he takes care of it.

Edward was just laughing at me, so I glared at him.

I have to go to France for a semester abroad and of course Edward was not very happy about that. That would be a whole 3 months without seeing him every day; my bed was going to be way to warm without him. Knowing Edward he is going to find some way to be there for part of the time, I am perfectly okay with that, of course. We sat on the picnic blanket he was propped up on one side, and I was sitting with my knees curled up in a ball. I had never known that the Cullen's had a country home, but why should I be surprised. I eventually had to get up after sitting staring at each other; I wasn't able to look away from his scorching gaze. The only reason why I got up was because I had to go to the bathroom, it sucks being a human when you have a boyfriend like Edward Cullen.

After I had taken care of my human needs, I went back outside but I didn't see Edward any were. The only thing Alice did was point inside towards my, well our, because he stayed in there with me while I sleep, bedroom. I felt the blood rush towards my face, they just laughed at me. As I walked towards the room I barely herd the faint breathing coming from Edward. I knocked on the door, even though he already knew I was there. He said "come in" he sat on the bed and waved me forward, to sit next to him. I sat on the bed next to him. He pulled me into his arms, and dipped my back, so my face was right next to him, and kissed me so fiercely. I over reacted, a little, and kept pulling myself closer. He just pulled me away like he normally does, and said "why must you be so utterly attractive?" But he still kissed me, maybe not on my lips, but his lips never left my skin. Of course I never tell him to stop, who would if you had a boyfriend like him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"What do you think?"

"Please don't do this to me; I'm not used to this."

"Well I have never been able to read peoples mind so we are even." I giggled a little.

"Imagine not being able to see when you have been able to see for over 80 years."

"Well that's different."

"How ?"

"I don't know but it is!"

"Just tell me what you are thinking, please."

"Well I was thinking about my mom, I haven't seen her in a while, then I was thinking about why we can't ever do anything more…" I hesitated.

"What?"

"Never mind"

"Fine"

"Okay."

He started kissing my neck again, and I couldn't help but lose control, I did it again. I over reacted, and he just had to pull away again. He hesitated.

"I'll behave." I promised.

He kissed me again, and I held perfectly still.


End file.
